New Locations
by T1106
Summary: When 17 year old Anastasia Steele is forced to move to Seattle, a place she does not know and where nobody knows her. What happens when she makes friends with the Grey's? This is a story about being a teenager and going through everyday life. HEA
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is the first story I'm writing. I'm not completely sure of the angle yet, I'm just writing what I would like to read.

I'd appreciate it if you guys would review and give me your thoughts it would really mean a lot.

Thank you. XxXx

So here goes…

I do not the Fifty Shades of Grey series, it solely belongs to E.L James, i just like having fun with the characters.

Introduction

Ana pov

It's been 6 months since I moved to Seattle. My dad Ray works for a pharmaceutical company and they had transferred him here. My mom Carla and I were happy with our lives in Cleveland. We had monthly mother-daughter book clubs, lunch-ins as well as shopping sprees. We knew everyone around us, and here in Seattle we know absolutely nobody. Along with the big move I've also had to go to a new high-school, being 17 years old, I kinda lost the argument about being a stay at home daughter.

Tomorrow is the first day of school of the New Year, and my first day at Seattle High. I'm really not looking forward to it. Being the new girl brings about stares and whispers. My mom told me that I should just ignore them and that in a day it will be over with… well I sure do hope so.

I go through my night-time routine; having a bath, brushing my teeth, washing my face and brushing out my hair. I try to take my time doing these things, hoping the longer I take, the more time I have until tomorrow, but that idea gets thrown out the window when I realise how late it is. I climb into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter: 1

Chapter: 1

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

I hide further under my blanket trying to block out the sounds of my alarm clock.

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

"UHG" I finally give up on trying to ignore my alarm and make my way to my bathroom to get ready for the day.

15 minutes later I'm standing in front of my cupboard looking for something to wear. I eventually settle on a pair of black high-waisted jeans with a white cami tucked in and a pair of black sneaker-wedges. I do my make-up, brush my waist length hair and give myself a once over in the mirror. 'I look cute' I think to myself, and head downstairs.

Ray has already left to work so it's just Carla and I at the table having breakfast.

"So Ana, are you ready?" Carla asks trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess….I just hate meeting new people" I respond looking at the time realising that I have to leave.

"Bye mum I have to go." I say running out the door to my Volvo.

I pull into the Seattle high and look around as I park my car, from what I can see it looks like a normal high school, with your usual cliques; you get your jocks, your geeks, your cheerleaders, your loners etc…

I jump out and head to the administration office to get my schedule. I pick up my stuff and head out to my first period, math. I'm actually excited I love math. I hand the teacher a slip for her to sign and head to the back of the class. I pull out my notepad and concentrate on the whiteboard ahead.

I'm suddenly pulled out my 'concentration bubble' when a girl next to me says hi.

"Hi, I'm Mia Grey and you are?" she says in a high pitched voice.

"Hey, I'm Anastasia Steele, but call me Ana please." I respond with a smile.

"You must be new , I mean of course you're new. It must be hard starting at a new school. Can I see your schedule ?" she asks

"Yeah, it is kind of hard." I respond handing over my schedule.

"Awesome, we have the same lunch breaks. Why don't you come sit with us during lunch?" She asks with a smile.

"Thank you." I say trying to concentrate on the lesson.

"Yay ! my brothers are going to love you!"

"Brothers?" I question.

"Yip, two brothers. Christian and Elliot, they're kinda the schools bad-boy heartbreakers, but they're like teddy bears on the inside." She responds as the bell rings.

"Cool I'll see you at lunch then." I say walking out the door.

A/N: Next chapter Ana meets the Grey boys ;)

Please review. It's like a treat for me.

XxXx

Candy


	3. Chapter: 2

Chapter : 2

A/N : I tried to make the chapters longer for you guys J

Enjoy !

XxXx

Candy

It's finally lunch time, I've only been to 4 classes and I'm already exhausted. I make my way to the cafeteria and head over to the lunch line before going to fine Mia. Hmmm…Mia Grey, she seems very friendly, but she's a bit too happy. I walk up and go for the chicken salad, but as I grab it I feel a giant hand on top of mine.

"Excuse me." I say looking up and being met by the most beautiful, strong gray eyes I've ever seen.

"Sorry." He responds.

I can't respond, I can't move, I'm mesmerised by him. Shaking my head I take in all of him. His wearing a pair of blue jeans with a tight black shirt that shows of all his muscles, a pair of black converse, and his hair… his hair is copperish colour of unruly/ perfectly styled hair, it looks like just fucked hair.

As I gain consciousness I realise that his gone. I blush fifty shades of red, realising how embarrassing that was. I ogled him with no shame. I pay for my salad and look around for Mia, I spot her and walk over and sit down.

"Hey." She says with a smile.

"Hi."

"How's your day been."

"Okay, it's not that different to my old school. It's just strange to not be sleeping until noon anymore."

"Tell me about it, I can't shop all say, go to the spa, do my hair. It sucks!" she says with a huff.

"Oh there are my brothers." She says as two guys come and sit at the table.

As I look up to say, I'm met by the same pair of gray eyes.

"Christian, Elliot this is Anastasia Steele. She just moved here." Mia says.

"Please call me Ana"

"Ana it's a pleasure to meet you" Elliot says picking up my hand and kissing it.

"El behave yourself, Kate will have you by the balls." Christian says.

"That's just the way I like it." Elliot responds with a smirk.

"Behave you two!" Mia tells them.

Christian then turns his attention to me and with a smirk of his own asks: "How's the salad?"

"Good thank you." I respond with a blush.

Just as Mia was about to say something a guy with blonde hair, and a tall girl with long strawberry blonde hair come and sit next to Mia and Elliot.

"You guys are right on time, I was just about to talk about the plans for tonight. Ethan, Kate this is Anastasia Steele. Ana this is my boyfriend Ethan and his sister, as well as Elliot's girlfriend Katherine Kavanagh."

I wave to them both.

Mia continues: "okay Leila's all white, back to school party is tonight. I was thinking, Kate, El, Ethan and me could ride in Ethan's jeep, and Christian can pick Ana up in your Audi."

"I wasn't invited." I say quietly.

"Don't be silly the whole class is invited. Okay so it's all settled. Christian will pick you up at 7." Mia says with a squeal.

The bell rings and I realise that I have English. I excuse myself and make my way to my class, once again I go right to the back and sit down. Just as the teacher starts Mia walks in and takes the seat next to me.

"Hey you. Long-time no see." She says with a wink.

"Yeah, hey if you don't mind me asking how are you, Christian and Elliot siblings, if you'll look nothing a like?" I question

"We're all adopted, our Mother Grace and our father Carrick couldn't have kids so first they adopted Elliot, then Christian then me. Oh hey, give me your number so I can contact you later."

I give Mia my number and carry on with the lesson. The rest of the day basically dragged. I was on my way to my car when Christian appeared out of nowhere.

" Hey do you need a ride home?" he offers.

"No thanks, my car is right here."

"Okay, cool. Send Mia your address so I can pick you up."

"I gave it to her already." I respond jumping into my car.

"Oh, and where something sexy, I want to have fun tonight." he says with a smirk and walks away while I drive home thinking how much of a jerk he is for saying that.

A/N (2): to my reviewer leelolalee – I decided to bring in the Kavanagh's thanks to you. It wasn't in my original plan J


	4. Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3

'Wear something sexy.', 'Wear something sexy.', 'Wear something sexy.', 'Wear something sexy.', 'Wear something sexy.', 'Wear something sexy.', 'Wear something sexy.'

That's all that is going through my mind while I look for something white to wear. Who the fuck does he think he is to tell me what to wear, when we've barely had a conversation. After an hour of blank staring I decide I am going to wear something sexy, but not because he told me to, but because I also want to have fun tonight. Have fun teasing Christian Grey.

I've showered, waxed and buffed every inch of me, set my hair into curls falling down my back, done my make-up, all that's left is to change. I decided on a tight white bandage dress that shows of my curves I pared it with my gold spiked louboutin's, as I pick up my clutch I hear a hooter. I run downstairs say bye to my mum and dad telling them not to wait up for me, and make my way out to Christian's Audi. His Audi fucking R8. He jumps out and opens my door for me.

"Thank you, I love your car." I say jumping in to the passenger's seat.

"Thanks, I love your body." He says with a smirk.

I squirm in my seat, because of the way his eyes are going up and down my body.

The rest of the drive is not very interesting and we pull up to a house, I assume is Leila's. By the time I open my door Christian is already opening it for me. I step out as graciously as I can without flashing him, and we make our way to the rest of the group.

"Ana I hope Christian didn't trouble you too much." Mia enquires

I look up to him and smile: "No trouble at all."

"Let's get this fucking party started" Elliot screams while dragging Kate inside, and we all follow.

Inside there are hundreds of people, people I've seen around school and in my classes, others complete strangers.

As soon as we enter three bleach blonde Barbie's come up to us and start fawning over Christian.

"Christian so glad you could make it, you look good as usual." Barbie one says while touching him wherever she can.

Christian clears his throat and steps back from her: "Leila ,Hannah ,Susanne, this is Ana she's new to school."

"Hi, lovely house." I say.

"I know." Leila responds looking me up and down.

Christian then surprises me by grabbing my hand saying "excuse us" while dragging us to the bar. "I need a drink" he says looking down at me.

I can't seem to respond to him, as all I can concentrate on is the electricity flowing through our hands. Christian grabs a bottle of Tequila and to shot glasses and drags me out to what I assume is the back patio, he pulls me onto the chair next to me and pours himself a shot and downs it.

He then looks at me: "I hope you don't mind, these girls just put me on edge and I hate being touched, can you just sit out here with me for a while?"

I nod : "okay, but share the tequila." I respond with a smirk.

He pours us shot after shot, and when I can barely keep my eyes open anymore Elliot and Kate come out to let us know that they are heading out.

"I'm just going to sober up a bit then we'll leave, see you at home bro." Christian tells him.

"Laters bro."Elliot says on his way out.

Christian looks at me: "Can we go for a walk, I'll sober up a lot faster."

"sure, but you're going to have to help me up."

He smiles and lifts me onto my feet putting a hand around my waist to balance me, he doesn't let go even when we start walking.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight, I didn't feel like staying alone."

"Not a problem, I enjoy being around you." I say with a blush.

"Ana I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to not be around you either, even after lunch I wanted to go to every class with you." We're know on one side of the house Christian has my back to the wall his standing right in front of me with both hands on my hips. Christian walks closer to me efficiently sandwiching me between him and the wall. He dips his head and looks at my eyes and back down to my lips asking for permission, I nod my head and he lowers his lips to mine and as soon as they touch, there's a spark. He starts kissing me very slowly, nibbling on my bottom lip, sucking it between his lips, his tongue slips out from his lips and flicks it in-between mine waiting for entrance, I part my lips and as soon as our tongues meet the kiss gets more intense he grabs my hands and holds them above my head, his hips are pinning me to the wall, for what feels like hours we're all tongue ,lips, and teeth. We finally pull apart and just stare at each other.

"Wow" I breathe

"Wow" he mimics

"Let's go home" he says while putting his arm around my waist and leading me out to the car.


	5. Chapter:4

**Chapter: 4**

A/N: Sorry about not posting for a while, my laptop has been giving me problems. I'm back and ready to update J

XxXxX

Christian and I are in the car driving back, his hand has remains flat on my thigh, but he has not said a word to me. I look to the side and realise we are passing my house.

"Christian, my house is here."

"I know." He responds deadpan.

"Then why did you not stop?"

"you're staying with me tonight." he tells me in a tone that I would rather not question at the moment.

We continue to the Grey's house in silence. About 10 minutes later we slow down to what can only be called a palace.

"You live here?" I ask in amazement.

"Yes." He says plainly.

That's when I grab his hand and turn to him, "Christian what is going on ? you've been quiet since we got in the car."

He stared at me for what felt like hours and finally said, " Ana, we literally met hours ago, but I need you around me. Earlier I told you that I don't like being touched, but I crave your touch .Ana please spend the night with me? And I just need to kiss you again." He leans in and kisses me.

"Christian we're already here, let me send my mum a message." I say taking out my phone and letting my mother know that I'm spending the night at a friends.

Christian jumped out and mad his way to my side and opened my door, holding out his hand to me I take it and we make our way inside.

"Christian I don't have any clothes"

"You won't need any.' He smirks.

"Christian." I just stare at him.

"I'm joking babe, you can wear Mia's" he responds with a chuckle.

As we enter I'm greeted by familiar voices. As we walk further in I see Elliot, Mia, Kate and Ethan.

I look up to Christian " where are your parents?"

"They are out of town tonight, but they don't mind when people stay here." He responds going to the fridge and grabbing beers for everyone.

"So Ana did you enjoy your first Seattle party?" Mia asks while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, it was uhmm… good." I respond while Christian pulls me onto his lap and starts kissing me behind my ear.

"Can we have a barbeque tomorrow?" Kate asks.

And Christian chooses to use that moment to bite my neck and I giggle.

"Get a fucking room you two" Elliot screams at us.

" Best idea you had in a while bro." Christian says downing his beer, picking me up and walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight" I shout to everyone

"Have fun."

"Be Safe."

"Goodnight." Get screamed back at me.

Christian opens the 3rd door on his right and thrown me onto the bed, he takes his shirt off and climbs on top of me kissing my neck. He stops and looks into my eyes before making his way to my lips. As soon as our lips touch a familiar sparks elicits between us and he starts nibbling on my lower lip. I can feel his hand go over my breast down my stomach and stops at the hemline of dress and he starts lifting it. All I could think was that thank God I wore sexy underwear.

He breaks away from our kiss in order to pull my dress over my head.

I squirm trying cross my legs but Christian effectively puts his leg in-between mine.

"Ana, stop you have a beautiful body I don't want you hiding from me." He says.

Christian starts kissing down my chest avoiding all my sensitive areas putting me even more on edge. He can tell that I am getting restless which makes him smile. I push him off me so that I am on top and unbutton his jeans. Christian once again rolls us over and climbs of the bed to take of his jeans, I can't help but stare at him.

"see something you like?" he asks with a smirk

"mmhmm." Is all I can say.

I sit up, grab Christian's shoulders and pull him on top of him again.

"what do you want me to do babe?" he asks.

"Fuck me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update.

XxXx

T


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up to the feel of kisses up my thigh and unconsciously moan not realizing what was happening until I hear a giggle.

I jump in a shock…as it all comes back to me.

"Christian!" I scream out as his tongue sends me into the most intense orgasm.

"Good morning baby" he says with a grin

"Good morning" I barely whisper still trying to catch my breath.

"sleep well?" he asks

"Yes. How about you?"

"I haven't slept this well in a while." he then kisses me and says: "Thank you for last night."

"I didn't do anything." I say with a confused look.

"You didn't leave me. Everyone always leaves." He says with a distant look. Jumping out of bed he pulls his boxers and a shirt on, throwing me one of his shirts, he says: "we should go have breakfast everyone is already up."

I put on his shirt ( that smells like him) and join him on the other side of the bedroom. I grab his waist from behind and say to him: "I'll be here for as long as you want me to." Kissing his back, he pulls me in front of him and smiles "what are you doing to me?" grabbing my hand he leads us downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning." I say to everyone

"Morning's" get shouted back at us.

Everyone is either eating pancakes or drinking cereal. Christian goes and grabs some pancakes and I make my way to the table and pour two cups of coffee. Christian comes back and puts the pancakes in the middle of us; I decline and continue to sip on my coffee. He gives me a weird look, but doesn't say anything.

"What are the plans for today?" Kate asks pulling me back into the now.

"I thought we could hang around here, maybe by the pool." Mia says.

While the others discuss the plans, I turn to Christian "I need to go home."

"Are you not staying for the day?" he asks me with a disappointed look.

"I need to bath and change." I say to him.

"okay, let me just bath and I'll take you."

"excuse me." I say while getting up to go put on my dress from last night, Christian follows close behind…and when I say close I mean if I slow down, he will hit into me. I walk into his room and soon I'm swept into his arms and carries me straight into the shower with him.

"Christian what are you doing." I ask him.

"I'm having a shower." He says while turning the water on.

I scream and try to run out but he grabs me and pins me against the glass, and starts kissing me while taking my shirt off. I move my lips down to his neck while he takes of his boxers. I kiss my way down his chest, I bite his tummy and he starts laughing, which makes me laugh. hmm…I need to remember this for the future. Future I think…do I want a future with him? I push that thought away and continue on my mission. I quickly bite him in the same spot again and move lower. I look up to him and seek permission, he nods his head and I take his dick into my mouth making sure he hits the back of my throat I do this continuously, Christian puts his hands through my hair holding my head in place, he starts his own pace and starts fucking my mouth until he cums, I swallow every last drop. Christian picks me up and kisses me, after what feels like hours he pulls away and looks at me.

"God, don't you have a gag reflex." He asks

"apparently not." I reply with a smirk

"you are going to be the death of me baby."

He pulls a down a towel, wraps it around me and pulls me onto the bed not letting go.

After 10 minutes he sits up and says we should go. We make our way down to the car and he drives to my house in complete silence. He parks in my drive way that's when I turn to him and ask: "did I do something wrong."

"No Ana."

"Then why are you so quiet after the shower."

"Because I don't know what you are doing to me. I don't see myself being happy without you. I know its only been a day, but Ana you have completely captivated me."

"Christian I feel the same way, but we still need to get to know each other. Let me go and grab some things and I will be back."

"okay." He responds

He grabs my face and kisses me like it's the last time he is going to see me. I tell him that I will be right back. I jump out of the car and make my way inside.


End file.
